The Solemn Silence
by M14Mouse
Summary: Damon is back but it will take him a long time to recover.  AU to Green Courage.
1. Chapter 1

The Solemn Silence: Dealings With Devils

By: M14Mouse

Summary: It has been a month since Damon has been taken. They can do nothing to get him back. AU to Green Courage.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

H/C Bingo prompt: sexual extortion: to protect someone else

PR Bingo Prompt: unmorphed: attraction

Kai dutifully noted the calendar beside his bed. It has been 31 days since Damon has been gone. Thirty one days of worrying and of trying to find him. Thirty one days of angry, of worry, and of helplessness. They knew that he was on her ship. But after dropping Leo and the president in pod, she vanished.

No monster attacks. Nothing.

If almost felt that Trakeena didn't existed. They knew better.

They knew that they were still out there. His fists would curl up into balls when he thought what could be happening to Damon right now. He slammed his fist into the wall. He hated being so powerless. He knew the others felt the same way. Maya has become withdrawn. She has locked herself in the dome with the Galactabeasts. Kendrix has been struggling to hold the team together. Thank god for her….they would have fallen apart days ago.

That is when Deviot showed up. He was the first one to arrive. He knew that the others will be here soon. He had to force down his impulses to blow up where he stood.

He didn't come to attack. He said that he had a message.

"Miss something, ranger?"

"Shut up," He said as his teeth grinded against each other.

"He is a little green…covered in grease."

"Get to the point," He snapped.

His glowing eyes seemed to flare brighter.

"They made a deal, ranger."

His heart dropped into his stomach.

"As long as the green one stays, Trakeena won't attack."

"Why would she make a deal like that?"

"Because she likes him. She saw an opportunity and she took it."

A horrible thought across his mind. Damon did this to protect them. He put himself up as some type of pet.

He is going to kill Damon when he got his hands on him.

"Then why are you here?"

Deviot tilted his head and waved his hand. If past history was anything to go by, that wasn't a good thing.

"To deliver a message."

"What is it?"

"Simply put…the green one is mine and you won't get him back."

His hands curled up into fists.

"But that is Trakeena's message. Here is mine. You want him back. I am going to need your help."

"Why in the hell would help us?"

"Because….I am sick of waiting. I want this…" Deviot said as he separated his arms open.

"You won't get it."

"We shall see. Do we have a deal, ranger?"

His bow down slightly and he took a deep breath. This was a bad idea. He just knew it. He felt like he was making a deal with the devil.

"Let me talk to the others."

"You have 24 hours, ranger."

He had a feeling that they will be the longest 24 hours of his life.

End of Dealings With Devils

Next Chapter: Selling Your Soul

A/N: This story has four parts and will be post every other week. It is also quite different than my normal work. Darker and deals with adult themes. It is fun to play outside of the box. This idea is brought to you by Reggie and Amy. They were very adorable at Morphicon. Their favorite episode: Green with Courage. That is where the bunny came from. I hope you guys enjoy and review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

The Solemn Silence: Selling Your Soul

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Damon made a deal and he regrets it everyday.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

H/C Bingo Prompt: homesickness

"Can you hand me a wrench?" Damon said as he reached out his hand.

Nothing. He turned around to see his "assistant" missing…again. Trakeena probably got jealous again and took him away. She was possessive and didn't like anyone in his space or in the same room. He had no idea why she liked him so much. One time…when no one was around, he asked. He remembered her answer like it was yesterday. She found him interesting and special. If that didn't creep him out, he didn't know what would.

Suddenly, he felt totally alone.

He knew what he was getting into when he made the deal. He wasn't dumb. He did his research. He had made sure that there was no way that she could get out of her deal. He may have been her captive but he wanted to make sure that everyone is safe.

He was the least that he could do even if it came for a price.

His entire body become cold and stiff at the memories.

Deep breathes, D…Long breathes.

His hands rubbed against his arms. His stomach started twisting and turning. He forced those thoughts out of his head.

Briefly, he wondered what the others were thinking.

Man, they are totally pissed at him. Probably, a little worried too.

God, he missed them.

He missed Maya's big smile and her way with animals. He missed Kendrix's gentle demander. He missed Kai and Leo fighting over the smallest things. He missed DECA asking and questioning him at every turn. Hell, the others better be paying attention to his baby. They better be making sure that Alpha has been getting his tune ups. At least, he could trust him into not crashing the ship.

"I see that she finally left you alone, Green Ranger."

He twisted around from his position. He eyed Deviot carefully. They weren't friends…but they weren't enemies. They were uncomfortable allies. Deviot wanted to the world to be his. He didn't quite understand why Trakeena made the deal with him.

"It is possible. She send someone else soon."

"Hmmm…."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Deviot circled him.

"I went and had a chat with your friends."

"Oh…how did that go?"

"They were truly unhappy about your situation."

"I know."

"I believe that they will almost kill you if you ever met again."

A smile played out on his face.

"It is possible. You told them the plan, didn't you?"

"Of course, I did. It is quite clever. If you were going to run the world, I would almost follow you."

"We would kill each other first."

Deviot laughed.

It made his heart tighten in his chest. It made him miss home even more.

End of Selling Your Soul

Next Chapter: The Golden Fiddle

A/N: Thanks everyone for their reviews. You guys are awesome. I won't be posting anything next week due to school. But I will be back on my regular posting schedule in two weeks. ^_^ Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

The Solemn Silence: The Golden Fiddle

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Treekana looks at Damon like he is a prize. And she won him fair and square.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

H/C Bingo Prompt: domestic abuse(sexual)

Treekana liked beautiful things.

Damon was very beautiful thing indeed. He hid his body in that awful green uniform….his strong, hard body. At her touch, she could feel his muscle move and twitch. Her fingers would glide across his skin. His beautiful skin…She wondered if their source of power had anything to do with it.

How every cut and bruise that she pressed against it seemed to vanish….

Truly remarkable and truly beautiful.

She loved his eyes too.

She could see every emotion and thoughts that pass through those eyes. It told like a story.

Of lost…of pain…of ill hidden arousal.

Men were so easy.

She also liked the sound of his voice.

It was like waves. Up and down with volume and intense. Sometimes, he bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. She always did get him to scream. She wanted to his words. His words and emotions rolled off his tongue.

Behind those words came his intelligence.

She studied her history of the rangers. Blues were often the smart ones of the group. Damon's mind is sharp and focused especially on a project. It was remarkable watching him at work. It made her jealous when it wasn't focus on her.

She could always create more minions when that happened.

The only one that she tolerated in his presence was Deviot. She watched them and they work strangely well together. That pleased her. The less conflict between her ranks, the better. Deviot was already expressed his displeasure. Oh, she would have the world. She just wanted to make sure that her gem was ready.

She smiled slightly.

That reminded her of next favorite thing…his hands.

Firm and sure grip when he was working.

But when he was with her, they were latex. She couldn't have that. She had to train him, of course.

Nothing permanent.

She didn't want to harm her pretty gem.

Expect one place, it is engraved into his skin and possibility…his soul.

No one was about to take her mate away.

No one.

End of The Golden Fiddle

Next Chapter: Going Down to Georgia

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ You guys rock. Read and Review if you wish


	4. Chapter 4

Solemn Silence: Going Down to Georgia

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Maya will have nightmares for the rest of her life

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

H/C bingo prompt: nightmares

_Kai's dead eyes were staring at her. Blood was running from his ears. His head tilted at strange angle. That is when she started screaming. She screamed and screamed and couldn't stop. She felt herself being dragged along. No…No…She needed to go back. She needed to see if she could do anything._

_She needed to do…._

"_We need to keep doing," Leo said as he dragged her along the hallways._

_She wanted to speak but the only thing that came out her mouth was screams and cries. _

_That is when she felt a blade piece through her body. _

Flash!

"_Come now, you really didn't think that I would help you?" Deviot said. _

_Voices echoed and chanted through the hallways. She could hear their cheers as they were pulled down the hallway toward Treekana._

_She could feel the chains digging in her skin. She could smell the blood and the sweat. She could taste her tears. She could feel their stares of her minions. She could hear Leo and Kai struggling with their chains. _

_Then she saw her. Treekana just smiled and stared at them from her throne. _

_The winds carried her words to her. _

"_He is mine now."_

Flash!

_There was so much blood. _

_Too much blood. _

_It covered the room and it made her sick to her stomach. _

_The next thing that she saw was a body. Bloody and broken. She couldn't tell who it was. She approached the body. Then she saw him. She turned away and emptied her stomach onto the floor. _

_It was Damon._

"_I told you that he was mine." _

Flash!

"MAYA…wake up," Leo's voice echoed through her head. Her body tensed up and she bolted up from her seat. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her mouth was dry. Her clothes were sticking to her body because of the sweat.

"Are you okay?" Kendrix said as she touched her shoulder. Kai came over and handed her a cup of water.

She nodded her head as she took the cup of water. The water felt so good in her mouth.

Once she finished the cup, she handed the cup back to Kai.

"Nightmare."

They nodded their heads. Everyone had nightmares since Damon has been taken. She was hoping that the nightmare will be over soon.

"We are going to land soon in the meeting place," Leo said.

"Do you think that he will keep his word?" She said softly.

"I think so. Something tells me that Deviot doesn't want it to end like it did. He wants to rule the universe. This would screw up his master plan," Kai said.

"Rangers…we will be landing in 5 minutes," DECA said

"Come…let's get ready." Leo said.

They gathered their equipment and their morphers. They had no idea what they were in for.

Five minutes later, they landed on the planet. When they opened the cargo doors, Deviot was standing right before them.

"Welcome, rangers. Are you ready?"

They didn't need to say any words. They were ready.

They were ready to get Damon back.

End of Going Down Georgia

Last Chapter: The Return of The Golden Fiddle

A/N: I didn't plan to make this story long. Although, I wished that the bunny would prompt more ideas. It just isn't working, Shane. Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews. As always read and review if you wish.


	5. Chapter 5

The Solemn Silence: The Return of the Golden Fiddle

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Damon is back but it will take him a long time to recover

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

H/C Bingo Prompt: rape/recovery

They got him back. To everyone's surprise, Deviot kept his word and they were able to get Damon off the ship without getting themselves or Damon hurt. Her nightmares prove to be false.

Maya couldn't begin to say how happy she was to have her friend back.

She knew better.

The damage was done.

But he wasn't the same Damon anymore. She could tell. Everyone could tell. He seemed quieter….sadder. He didn't eat much and would always work. He didn't smile or laugh as much as before. When he did laugh, it seemed off. She knew for a fact that he didn't sleep because the Galacticbeasts told her that they seemed him wandering around at night. When he does sleep, there were nightmares. Kendrix and Leo slipped sleep aids into Damon's food. So, he could get some sleep.

He would flinch when she or Kendrix would touch him. It would break her heart every single time. Leo and Kai would glance over at him with looks when Damon wasn't looking. Kendrix would hover close by when Damon was in the area. She heard the others mumbled about getting Damon into therapy. She didn't quite understand how therapy could fix this.

She didn't know how to fix this.

The entire team didn't know how to fix it. They didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to do. Leo and Kai were afraid to say something. She heard them arguing about it. Kai thought it was a better idea if they make Damon talk about it. Leo refused. He believed that Damon should talk about it when he wanted too.

It was an endless cycle of words that she wished that she could stop.

But they had to do something.

To her surprise, it was DECA that decided to do something.

"Who did you call, DECA?"

"I have summoned Andros. To my knowledge, it is better to have someone with experience to help in this matter."

"DECA….what happened?"

"I believe that is Andros tell, not me."

DECA ended the conversation after that.

She wasn't there when Andros came. She wasn't there when he left either. She didn't know what happened to Andros. She knew that she wanted to hug him. When she returned from the Nature Dome, she could see the effects instantly. The tension and unsettling feeling was gone in the room. Damon wasn't completely better and it will take time. They will be there for him. But it felt like a start to her.

Late at night when everyone but Damon went to bed, she sneaked into his work room. He was working on some machine that she had no clue about. She approached him slowly then stood before him.

"Damon?"

Damon looked up from his machine.

"Hey girl, what can I do for you?"

She bit her lower lip.

"Can I hug you?"

He blinked in confusion.

"Sure?"

She wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't going to cry. She cried enough as is. She felt his body flinched in her arms. But to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome home, Damon," She whispered softly.

"I am glad to be home," He whispered right back.

End

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. You guys rock. ^_^ For the last time, read and review if you wish.


End file.
